


(not) a rendezvous

by mteastyc



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: 1st year sanhyuk, 2nd year binu, 3rd Year Even, Alternate Universe - High School, Lowercase, M/M, librarian jinjin, some characters are just mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mteastyc/pseuds/mteastyc
Summary: sanha found something interesting inside his locker. he was not a type of old-school boy that likes to stuff his desk with books left unread, that's why he quickly identifies unusual pieces of stuff stumbled upon his territory. he reached out the thing that turned out to be an envelope with lace border and a heart sticker. no matter how much you look at it, it is obviously a love letter.





	(not) a rendezvous

sanha found something interesting inside his locker. he was not a type of old-school boy that likes to stuff his desk with books left unread, that's why he quickly identifies unusual pieces of stuff stumbled upon his territory. he reached out the thing that turned out to be an envelope with lace border and a heart sticker. no matter how much you look at it, it is obviously a love letter.

yoon sanha is in a cautious state. the fact that he knew that this isn't a drill drives him crazy. in silence, of course, he prefers to not tell any classmates about it. a few worse scenario might happen. and it also tells the reason why he skipped eating lunch inside the class and wander thru the hallway instead.

back to the love letter, it's a cheesy one. it glued with a special glittered adhesive. once it opened, a fragrant jasmine smell smeared sanha's sense. whoever wrote this letter sure took their time.

the main course, the letter itself, is now on sanha's hands. he read it slowly while worrying that someone might catch him off guard.

'hey. let's meet at the library. today. after school.'

reading it a few times made sanha realizes that looks can be deceiving. a cute love letter table turned into the most threatening challenge to fight.

and there's no confession at all. this anonymous person sure have the guts to just go straight to the point and meeting their loved ones in person. perhaps sanha will be interested to take their life lesson if he stands a chance.

library is out of sanha's league. seeing spectacled nerds wasting a whole day to read history successfully made sanha bored enough. he is not that enthusiastic for literature.

yup, he's certain that he had been bamboozled. this person is suspiciously close to sanha, quite a proof that they pick a specific location on purpose. suspects pop out into his mind. not just a list of girl classmates, but also gentlemen. countless assumptions without any relation.

maybe it is best to just face the culprit himself.

*

the earlier math period was beyond boring. sanha assumed that he slept for a few minutes but luckily he's safe due to his unflashy seat position. corner seat is always the best.

"library, huh...," sanha packed his bag before getting reminded by himself to go check the library. his words were overheard by his chairmate, but sanha lured a new topic instead to avoid unnecessary questions. it's not that sanha wanted to have a small talk with anyone at this point.

the light chiffon haired boy puts both of his hands inside his pants pocket despite his sweater already drowns his pale hands evenly. his round eyes roamed across the stair until he stopped his step in front of a medium reared wood door.

"okay, sanha. think. if you meet this person. just be casual. no rush. don't be stupid. okay... okay." sanha calmed himself and slowly opens the door.

about a dozen of students remain unbothered. they kept scanning their own pages without talking to each other. sanha (intimidated) picked up a pen from the librarian desk and wrote the attendance list. he was a bit disturbed by the way the person above his name wrote their signature excessively. apparently the name's park minhyuk. sanha grunts and tried to stop thinking about it.

his least hated book is science-fiction. so sanha trailed along the shelves, half whimpering because he realized that he would never touch most of the books here.

as he picked a random fiction, sanha monitored the whole place from the gap of the shelf. every time someone walked by, he would get surprised, sadly it wasn't the person he was waiting for. the more he guessed wrong, the more sanha felt that he's being pranked. no doubt.

"i've wasted like 20 minutes already," sanha sighed as he looked at the letter that he kept inside his pocket before. "if you don't come fast, i might hunt you... whoever you are."

sanha breathe heavily, arms akimbo. "geez. people are so ignorant sometimes. nobody even likes me anyway, why would i fell into a stupid play of someone...,"

once again, he sighed. twice heavier. "aaaah, that's it. i'm just gonna go ho-"

"watch out." someone suddenly shushed him and hurriedly pulled sanha's arms while they're at it.

"huh?" sanha catches a figure of someone slightly shorter than him with black charcoal hair, leisurely holding his arms like it's nothing. from this guy's expression, sanha could read that he's avoiding something. the worst part is..... this guy is the embodiment of gorgeous. "are you the person from my letter?"

"you were too noisy just now," the guy whispered quietly as he kept an eye on something, someone from afar. completely ignoring sanha's question. "don't you know jinwoo-hyung? he's the strictest librarian ever. good thing that he didn't come here right away or he'll kick you out."

"oh...."

"but we're safe now, thanks to me," he grinned, oddly attractive. "and i see you were reading one of my favorite fiction. what a taste."

"yeah... this... ah, great book." is all that sanha could say.

"the way the mother sacrificed herself for the sake of her sister is the saddest scene in my opinion. i couldn't hold my tears when she told the truth to her child."

sanha firmly closes the book. first of all, this guy really doesn't know the concept of don't tell spoiler. second, no way this unknown person is the one who sent him the love letter. he just has this vibes of 'he ain't it'.

"by the way," the guy frowned at sanha, showing his puzzled look. "... what letter?"

*

"are you sure you're not having a fight with delinquents or anything like that? i think you're in danger now." rocky ruffles his own hair after reading the letter that sanha shows. they're now sitting on the reading section, with the lowest volume voice ever.

"do you think i am?" sanha gritted his teeth. "people outside my class doesn't even know i exist! not even upperclassmen!"

"yeah, i agree on that. i don't know you."

oof, that's kind of harsh. sanha gulped.

"fine, then! let's get to know each other!"

“minhyuk."

"park minhyuk...? so you're the one who has that ugly signature!" sanha gasped in awe.

"ugly signature? hey, i spent two hours making that kind of sign during pre-school! if you don't have something nice to say, at least appreciate it!"

"how does a pre-schooler already thought about making a signature anyway? are you trying to be an artist?!"

suddenly, minhyuk puts his finger in front of sanha's rosy lips. signing him to cut the noises down. sanha nods apprehensively, agreeing to talk more quietly. minhyuk breathes in slowly as he pulls his hand back. no kidding but sanha felt like they’re being chased by monsters with sensitive hearing.

"okay, i said my name. what's your name?"

"i'm sanha! yoon sanha."

minhyuk sneers upon hearing the cheery introduction. “sanha. right.”

*

"you see... ," sanha breathes after they finally gave up waiting inside the library. "i know we just met. and i'm grateful that you listened to my story. but i guess i'm just being scammed. the person never came," he was a bit scared when he said it. "so, yeah, i sure think i'm being pranked. maybe i should forget about it and just go home."

"aah, well, that might be true," minhyuk nodded with an understanding gesture. "but really though, be careful. don't let anyone tries to bully you."

sanha beamed. "are you worried that much? haha, even my classmates never care about me."

"maybe they did, but you didn't notice it." minhyuk replied nonchalantly. though, his gaze is more serious as sanha looked deep into it for a while. but then, minhyuk's burgundy lips curled into a small smile. "don't feel bad of yourself. i think you deserve to be more optimistic."

sanha couldn't recall his feelings right now, but before he realizes his mouth pouts in a most childish way. "i know."

"wait, are you whining?" minhyuk gave a sniff of disbelief. "this is why you're too negative. come on, kid. lift your mood up. starting from now, think of good and happy things!"

somehow, minhyuk's palm hands touched sanha's rosy cheeks. it squeezed and stretched lightly, minhyuk was attempting to make a smile on sanha's face. feeling irritated, sanha shook his head trying to make him let go. but minhyuk doesn't give up. once again, he pulled sanha by his arms and stared at him carefully.

there's a silence between the two who awkwardly glanced at each other. sanha is voiceless. his dark brown orbs ploddingly peers minhyuk's flat expression. the more he knew the fact that their eyes met one another, the more he shrieked without noises.

"sorry. uh. sanha-ya."

"y-yes?"

"this is too close, isn't it." slowly, minhyuk loosened his grip. "if someone sees this, they'd accuse me of harassment."

"indeed!" sanha exclaimed. he enfolded his body with his own arms. "i'm calling the cops."

minhyuk laughed. "that's cute."

"i... i'm." sanha's face heated up upon hearing the word 'cute'. an unknown red streak appears from ear to ear. "i'm going home now." he turned back and walked faster.

"you know...," minhyuk mumbled subtly, it's almost like a silence. "i'm not surprised that you received a love letter...," he really hopes that sanha didn't hear it.

*

"you must be kidding me."

another letter sent sanha's body dropped in languid movements and ended up landing on his chair. his eyes slightly gave an incredulous look -don't know for whom. he wasn't prepared for a second attack. nothing changed even after he tried to pinch his pastel skin to convince himself that this is not an everlasting dream. it's reality.

a second love letter still looks the same. except the heart drawings are increasing twice than the last one. it won't make any difference for me though, sanha recoiled in disgust.

'why didn't you show up yesterday? let's meet again in the library. today.'

*

"sorry for the wait, little kid. what's up?" minhyuk finally showed up. sanha's leg almost got numb for squatting too long in front of minhyuk's class.

"minhyuk. the letter is back." the fear drawn on sanha sends minhyuk in concern. "they really came yesterday, but i didn't know. they're really after me? the hearts are getting many too. are you sure that i'm the one they're searching for?"

minhyuk frowns like he was about to crack a code. actually, he's just acting. he's uninterested but sanha's puppy-face told him to stay serious and go with the flow.

"so you're planning to go to the library again after school?"

"come with me." sanha's softish quiet voice sounded like begging.

ah. minhyuk really can't say no.

*

just 10 minutes has passed. they're now pretending to read books. the lack of talking causes significant boredom. minhyuk averted his eyes to the taller one. sanha stays anxious as ever, hands clenching on his pursed lips.

seeing his worried face melts minhyuk's cold iced heart. he was hesitating, but he slowly reached out to grab sanha's fingers. there was no reaction at first. the younger don't refuse when minhyuk went for it. instead, he promptly accepts the hand-holding and intertwined their fingers together. the unexpected adorable movements brought minhyuk into an embarrassment.

"say... little kid," minhyuk clears his throat as if he hadn't used it in a while. "aren't you bored?"

"i'm more of scared rather than bored," sanha replied in a whisper as well as he squeezed minhyuk's hand.

"right..."

"also, can you stop calling me little kid? do i look like i'm little anyway? i literally picked up your book from a high shelf- ow!!"

a loud groan caused by a smack invited someone unwanted into the scene. a man stand between minhyuk and sanha, hands interlaced. sure his face is charming with a smile attached to it. but it's not a friendly smile, it's a call for death.

"please be quiet in the library, please~"

"i'm really s-s-sorry uhh...,"

"jinwoo-hyung." minhyuk hisses. sanha constantly nods. this jinwoo guy might be shorter than both of them, but the power of dominance he holds is unarguable.

"yes. jinwoo-hyung. i-i'm really sorry. we'll be quiet."

after the librarian left, the two finally could breathe in relief. just as sanha lift up his dangling head, he immediately spotted someone with a readable gesture. his sense is tingling. the person checked each student's face gingerly. this god (yeah god. over good.) looking person is definitely looking for someone.

sanha sent minhyuk a signal regarding his suspect. he didn't quite catch it according to his precise face.

"dongmin-ya~ long time no see!! what are you doing here!!"

"myungjun. keep your voice down, please~ do i have to say this everytime you exist inside this library?"

"aah. mj-hyung. hello,"

apparently, sanha's target named dongmin. and he's starting to walk towards sanha and minhyuk. and finally, minhyuk realizes the enchanting person is approaching them. the dumb and dumber tightened their locks and exchanging nervousness energy.

a long thought crosses by, sanha found courage to lift his letter. he's making sure that dongmin could see clearly.

and it happened. dongmin noticed it. his face radiates happiness witnessing the letter he's holding, but his eyes climbed up resulting a drastic change on his face. sanha became more nervous. but minhyuk doesn't stop holding his hands and giving him strength to talk.

"that letter....," dongmin faltered to ask as he walk closer. "why are you holding it...?"

"huh?" sanha gawked bashfully. "you... you're the one who gave it... to me?"

dongmin opens his mouth but doesn't speak. brain cells are currently missing.

"you don't look like a delinquent." minhyuk confessed which made sanha had to give him a small hit on his shoulder -it has to be a soft hit because he don't want to face jinwoo again- while sulking 'why are you saying that, it's not helping.'

"wait. what class are you?"

"1-B...," and got cut.

"what? i sent the letter to class 2-B."

".... class 1-B moved to class 2-B, hyung." minhyuk said something useful. "and so is class 2-B. there's a wheelchair user in class 2-B so they move their class to the first floor."

"ah." dongmin jaw-dropped, dumbstruck.

"so...,"

a misunderstanding.

for some reason, sanha's glad that dongmin isn't a person who wants to trouble him nor someone who really wants to confess his feeling to him. this attractive person is far too perfect and simply out of reach.

and before they got kicked by jinwoo for bickering inside his territory, they decided to make their way out. school park it is.

"you don't know how much you scared me." sanha weeps behind minhyuk.

"i'm sorry. but is it scary? this letter is really cute and romantic you know." dongmin doesn't see the problem of it. 

“well, at least don’t make it anonymous! an unnamed letter might lead to hideous thoughts!”

"i spent almost two hours making a single letter. if you can't say nice things, at least appreciate my hard work."

sounds familiar, but there's no compliment coming from sanha or minhyuk's mouth. except for a slight judgment with glances.

"so, it is a confession letter." sanha arranged the actual chronology. "...for who?"

"the love of my life, moonbin."

"moonbin-hyung?!"

sanha's ear almost exploded due to minhyuk's yell. he quickly rubs his poor small ear whilst kicking his bony shanks.

"you know binnie?" dongmin looked surprised.

"he's my senior in the dance club. so yeah. wow."

"then could you give this letter to him, please? i'm tired of following him and gathering false information of him. i want to talk with him more." dongmin allured minhyuk with a fetching smile. he slides the letter from before inside minhyuk's empty hand. he's almost like slyly paralyzing and taking advantages of juniors.

"ah... right."

"thank you my wonderful juniors!" he waved goodbye.

leaving sanha and minhyuk in complete shock. it seems hard for them to process everything at once. one thing for sure, they're not supposed to be involved in this case.

"ah thank god. i'm still alive until now." sanha tilted his head down and tried to control his breath. his heart was beating like maniac a few seconds ago.

"wow... what an insane meeting...”

sanha giggled. he was kinda sad because this also mean a farewell for minhyuk, a random kid next class with ugly signature who joins in behalf of his journey.

"it's over now," minhyuk concluded with a victorious grin. "good for you litte kid."

"stop calling me little kid, will you-"

"sanha-ya." minhyuk managed to trap sanha's fist in his palm before he was able to ambush it on him. "i think i'm gonna be scared to talk with moonbin-hyung. he's a respected hyung and i don't think i could tell this easily on him."

"eh?"

"...please come with me?"

sanha's determination to live in ordinary high school life as a lonely boy has shattered into pieces. it feels like an endless déjà vu. and he realizes that with minhyuk, he would never escape.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published astro fic! i was just an aroha this year and its also sad since sanhyuk moment 2019 is very... dry (please pray for every sanhyukers in this world) but also! i adore their friendship. wish i could write more of them. thanks for stopping by! see you soon in my next fic~


End file.
